Now
by Ressa50
Summary: A fluffy ficlet in which Harry and Hermione's true feelings are revealed.


Now  
  
A/N: This is just another H/Hr fluff I have written. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story from Harry Potter. I am not making any money, blah blah blah.... ************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked up from his potion homework as he felt a light breeze of night air on his face. His eyes traveled to the open widow at the end of the deserted common room. The lure of the spring air brought him to the window and he looked out the onto the castle's grounds. The night was warm and still. The grounds were quiet and deserted. Harry looked up at the stars and breathed in the night air. He was about to go back to his homework when something caught his eye.  
  
The something turned out to be a someone. It was a girl. She was sitting underneath a large tree and had her knees pulled up to her chest. Harry immediately recognized the thick curly brown hair.  
  
"What does she think she is doing, being alone outside at this time of night.," said Harry to himself.  
  
Harry then quietly went up the stairs to his dorm and got his broomstick. He quickly went back to the common room window and climbed onto the ledge. Mounting his broom, he then pushed off and flew into the night sky. Harry stopped and hovered once he had reached the tree the girl was sitting underneath. He kept out of her sight so he wouldn't disturb her.  
  
She was dressed in her school robes and still had her knees pulled up to her chest. She rested her head on her hands and sighed. It shocked Harry at how beautiful she looked. Her wild brown hair was splayed around her covering her shoulders and neck. . Her big bright brown eyes were wide and reflected the stars as she starred up into the sky. Her pink lips that contrasted perfectly with her light skin were opened slightly as she sighed again. The bright moonlight seem to form a spotlight around her, displaying her beauty for Harry to see. Harry had known she was pretty. He hadn't realized she had become so beautiful.  
  
Harry almost decided to turn around and head back to the common room. He decided he could keep an eye on her from there and not disturb her. Harry had just raised his broom a little to turn when the girl spoke.  
  
"I know you are there Harry. I can see your shadow."  
  
Harry had been so caught up in observing Hermione that he didn't notice the huge shadow he was casting in the bright moonlight. Harry flew down and landed softly. He walked over and plopped down under the tree next to Hermione.  
  
"How did you know it was my shadow, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I just knew. Besides, who else would be flying this time at night?"  
  
"Well, for starters a Deatheater. Hermione, its not safe for you to be out alone this time at night. You know you aren't suppose to go on the grounds after dark."  
  
Hermione chuckled a little.  
  
"Seems like we have switched roles, Harry. That sounds like something I have said to you at least a hundred times.", Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"You are usually right. You don't know what might happen these days. I don't like you being out here alone." said Harry, looking worried.  
  
"I think I can defend myself. Or do you need a repeat of our duel in class today?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I know you are a capable witch. That's not the problem The Deatheaters don't fight fair. I don't like your chances against a group of them, " replied Harry.  
  
"Harry, I 'm fine. I wasn't going to wander far from the castle. You have more important things to worry about than me ."  
  
"What are you talking about. Hermione, you are one of the most important people in my life."  
  
Hermione made an indistinct sound that sounded a little to Harry like "one".  
  
"What are you doing out here this time of night anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"It is such a beautiful night. I just had to come out here. I just needed to be alone to think," replied Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted your thoughts. Just be careful okay," said Harry as he was getting up.  
  
"No Harry don't go. If you don't mind, would you sit out here with me for a while?" asked Hermione grabbing Harry's hand.  
  
Harry thought about his potions homework he still had to do, but Hermione's hand was so smooth. Her eyes were so bright. Ten minutes wouldn't hurt anything, would it?  
  
"I don't mind. What are you thinking about?" asked Harry while sitting back down. He didn't let go of Hermione's hand.  
  
"Everything, at least it seems that way. I have all these thoughts in my head. So much is on my mind. It feels like they are all swimming together."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then he had an idea.  
  
"Let's try this. I will give you a few seconds to think. Then I will say 'Now', and you tell me the first thing that crosses your mind."  
  
"Okay"  
  
A few seconds past while Hermione looked up to the sky.  
  
"Now," said Harry.  
  
"I'm scared," replied Hermione.  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Lots of things. School ending, our friends getting hurt, but mostly....."  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's other hand and pulled her around to look into her eyes.  
  
"What are you most of afraid of Hermione?"  
  
"Letting everyone down. Being alone," said Hermione trying to avoid looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry bent his head down. His bright green eyes caught Hermione's brown ones and held their gaze.  
  
"What do you mean letting everyone down? Hermione, you are the most dependable person I have ever known. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today."  
  
"What if one time Harry, I don't have the answer? What if one time I can't get out of a problem. What if that one time I cost you, Ron or anyone their life. I've been having this dream. In it Ron is in trouble and I can't help him. I try, but I can't seem to get to him. He dies, then everyone turns on me. The Weasleys blame me, the whole school hates me, and you....Harry, you never want to talk to me again," Hermione said finishing in a whisper as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Harry drew Hermione in her arms. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Harry stroked her head and let her cry.  
  
"Hermione, that will never happen. We all know the risks , living in this time. What is important, is that everyone knows that you are a loving, caring, good person. Everyone knows that you would do anything for anyone, Hermione. Even if they don't, I know it. I've seen how much you care about people. I've seen you help Neville with his homework for hours. I've seen you help every first year who ask you. You've helped Ron and I countless times, even when we didn't know we needed it. I know that under that brilliant sometimes bossy know it all, is a wonderful person. A person who is kind, loyal, and a great friend. I see a witch who even though tries to follow the rules, can't help but break all of them when she feels it is necessary. I see someone who won't admit it but loves to have fun and follow her crazy friends on some stupid adventure. Hermione, you are the most complex, brilliant person I have ever met. Don't you know how terrific you are?"  
  
Hermione's sobs had stopped and she was quietly leaning against Harry's chest while he stroked her hair. She looked up at him and Harry stared into her eyes.  
  
"I could never just desert you Hermione. If for nothing else because, you have always been there for me. Even when everyone else turned on me, you were there believing every word I said. Hermione, you mean so much to me. I.... I.."  
  
"Harry, its your turn," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"This time I will give you a few seconds and then I will say 'now'. You tell me the first thing that you think of.."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Silence fell on the couple as the stared in to each others' eyes. All Harry could think about was how he couldn't believe he didn't notice this. He hadn't notice that the bushy hair girl he used to know had turned into a beautiful, wonderful young woman that he now loved. His thoughts stopped at this as he stared into Hermione's beautiful bright eyes.  
  
"Now, Harry," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"I love you" said Harry as he moved his hands to caress Hermione's cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Harry"  
  
Harry moved his head down as Hermione moved her head up and they met in the middle for a kiss that would confirm a love that would last a life time. 


End file.
